The present invention generally relates to a parts mounting machine provided with a parts mounting head which is capable of detaching or selection-switching a plurality of types of suction nozzles, and more particularly, to a parts engaging machine provided with a recognizing means for recognizing parts held on the suction nozzles.
Conventionally, in an electronic parts mounting machine for mounting various sizes of electronic parts on a printed circuit substrate, a plurality of types of suction nozzles are provided for either free detaching or selective switching on a parts engaging head. A large diameter suction nozzle is used for large-sized parts. A small diameter suction nozzle is used for small-sized parts.
A parts recognizing means b for recognizing electronic parts a and a parts illuminating means c for illuminating electronic parts a are provided at a parts recognizing station as shown in FIG. 5 and FIG. 6 for recognizing the shape, posture on the suction nozzle and so on of the electronic parts held by the suction nozzle. A reflection member e for reflecting the illumination from the parts illuminating means c towards the electronic parts a is provided for the recognition of the small sized parts shown in FIG. 5 on a suction nozzle d. Shutter type reflection members f, f which are freely openable and closable are provided in connection with the recognition of the large sized parts shown in FIG. 6 so that the suction nozzle d may be grasped from both the sides, and are adapted to reflect the illumination towards electronic parts a when in the closed condition at the parts recognizing station.
Conventionally, a mounting portion for small sized parts with a suction nozzle d provided with a reflection member e mounted thereon, and a mounting portion for large sized parts with a suction nozzle d having no reflection member e mounted thereon have previously been provided on a parts mounting head having a plurality of nozzle mounting portions thereon. When the suction nozzle d mounted on the mounting portion for small sized parts use is used, the electronic parts a are illuminated by the use of the reflection member e on a suction nozzle d and the shutter type reflection members f, f remain open. When an adsorption nozzle d mounted on the mounting portion for large sized parts is used, the electronic parts a are adapted to be illuminated by the use of the shutter type reflection members f, f.
As the parts recognition is effected by transmission of optical images, when a lead is present on the under side of the electronic parts a in the above described conventional embodiment, the whole lead cannot be directly recognized. The outer shape of the electronic parts a must be recognized. Therefore, the outer shape of the parts is varied, and a problem occurs that the engagement accuracy required cannot be attained. Because the outer shape of the suction nozzle cannot be made larger than the outer shape of the parts in a case of the small sized parts, there is a problem that the suction strength of the nozzle may be weak.